Jen Stevens
Jennifer Ann Stevens is an American professional wrestler, best known for her work in WWE for Extreme (WWEFE). SHe is currently signed to its Raw brand. Early Life Under Construction. Professional wrestling career WWE For Extreme 'SmackDown! Debut (December 2008-January 2009)' Jen would make her WWEFE debut in December 2008 as a heel when she accompanied her real life boyfriend, Tom LoBiondo, to the ring for his match as he would go onto lose to the reigning United States Champion Chris Robertson. The following week during an backstage interview, She would be revealed as the new valet to Tom and would go onto claim that she can make her man a champion in the near future. She would would manage Tom for the rest of December and all of January before disappearing alongside LoBiondo soon after. 'SmackDown! Return; Debut on Raw (August 2009-December 2009)' Jen would return WWEFE to the on August 7 as she would interfere, and help, the X Division Champion Tom LoBiondo pick up a win over Anthony Rainen. She would later play a large part in Tom's victory over Midas at SummerSlam as he would leave with both X Division and United States Championships. She would not be involved with Tom soon after until September 18 where Tom would turn by apologizing to the fans but Jen would not take that to kindly as she would slap him across the face. Tom than would reveal male orderlies from the mental hospital as they forced Jen back to get the help she needed, in reality, Jen was to get moved over to Monday Night Raw and will make her official in-ring debut on September 28. Jen would make her in-ring debut on the October 13th edition of Raw, losing to Talia Madison. The following week, Jen would form an alliance with Sage, who she had met back in her stay at the Mental Hospital. She would have her second match on the Raw following Cyber Sunday, where she competed Extreme Rules match against Harvey Richards but would end up losing the match. Jen would finally pick up a win the following week, by defeating Abilene Keith in another Extreme Rules match. Following the show, In a WWEFE.com exclusive it was revealed that Raw GM Genesis would order Jen and Sage to attend Therapy session with their therapist from the hospital, Dr. Amanda Shaw. Jen made her return to SmackDown! in a match with X Division Champion Kayley Hale, which she came out on the losing end. 'Pursuit of the WWE Women's Championship (December 2009)' It was announced on WWEFE.com that Jen would challenge current WWE Women's Champion Abilene Keith for the championship at Armageddon, Kassie would be added to the match to make it a triple threat match. At the PPV, She would lose the match to Kassie. During the match, Jen would suffer a storyline injury. In reality, she was taken off television to receive a new gimmick. 'Return as Hardcore Beauty (January 2010-March 2010)' Jen would make her return on the January 18th edition of Raw, looking to have been saved by Dr. Amanda Shaw from her psychopathic disorder. She would confront her former friend and ally, Sage, in a backstage segment in regards to diminishing alliance after Armageddon. This would lead to Jen challenging the latter to a Ambulance match the following week. In March 2010, Jen would be move to the NXT brand. On the March 9 edition of NXT, Jen would lose a triple threat match to Paige, which also involved Stella. she would disappear from WWE television soon after. 'Reverting back to the "Psycho Queen"; Feud with Stella (April 2010-present)' Personal life Stevens dated fellow WWEFE Superstar Tom LoBiondo, who competes on the SmackDown! brand. They would broke-up in November 2009. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Psychotic Urge (Cradle Tombstone Piledriver) :* Brink of Insanity ' (Guillotine Choke with body scissors) *'Signature Moves :* Cobra Clutch :* Running Big Boot :* 450° Splash :* Wheelbarrow Suplex :* Diving Leg Drop :* Multiple kick variations :* - Hesitation Dropkick (Running delayed low-angle drop to an opponent held in the tree of woe) :* - Front missile drop :* - Repeated shoot to a kneeling opponent's chest followed by a roundhouse to the opponent's head :* - Roundhouse :* STF :* Piledriver :* Multiple backbreaker variations :* - Argentine, sometimes while dropping to a kneeling position :* - Belly to back :* - Canadian, sometimes while dropping to a seated position :* - Catapult :* - Double Knee :* - Double Underhook :* - Half nelson :* - Pendulum :* - Side slam :* - STO :* - Tilt-a-whirl :* Multiple lariat variations :* - Cobra clutch twisted into a short-range :* - Diving to an opponent seated on the top rope :* - Running :* Japanese arm drag :* Suplex :* DDT :* Gut Kick :* Punch :* Chop *'Wrestlers Managed' :* Tom LoBiondo *'Manager' :* Sage :* Dr. Amanda Shaw *'Entrance Themes' :* "Psychotic" by Dale Oliver :* "Love Bites (So Do I)" by Halestorm :* "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park :* "Psycho" by 12 Stones :* "Feel So" by Sevendust : "Night Terrors" by Static-X Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' :* Category:WWE for Extreme Category:American wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:WWE Divas Category:1989 births